Mahal, the Creator
by rain-tessa
Summary: After the Battle of Five Armies Thorin, Fili, and Kili are sent to their creator for a quick conversation with Aule before reincarnation. ((My very quick writing just so I could get the thought of my head and onto paper.))


A/N: I wrote this extremely quickly. Currently I'm reading the Silmarillion, and my favorite Valar are Yavanna and Aule. But I thought, the death of Thorin, Fili, and Kili are just too sad. So basically I just wrote this for myself to make myself feel a little better? Idk. Really just a quick one-shot.

* * *

"I don't understand why you continue to entertain your children in our lands." Yavanna said while idly playing with the leaves of a nearby plant. "If I recall correctly, your children reincarnate; enlighten me as to the purpose of bringing your children to Aman?"

"You would not understand." Aulë said simply.

"And why is that?" Yavanna snapped. "I said to enlighten me, Aulë."

"Your children are the _olvar _and the _kevlar, _not truly of original thought that Eru bestowed upon my children, the first born, and men. Yours do not make decisions and question fate. They do not wonder about you as my children wonder about me."

"My children are sentient-"

"But taught by the first born. Truly they are not the same, my love."

Yavanna could not help her aggravation that grew with every word that he spoke. Her children were created for the sole purpose of keeping his children in check. The shepherds of the forest were sentient and had their own original thoughts for Eru had designed them as such.

The spirits of the dwarves before their reincarnation were brought before the forge of Aulë to confront their creator. Aulë himself found great pleasure in seeing his creations, which he called his children. Yavanna on the other hand, did not enjoy seeing the step children that held no love for her own creations. Everything that she had made became the dominion of one of the races of Middle Earth, and her trees were never safe from their consumption. Specifically, the dwarves held little love for her creations, and paid no heed to her poor children. The first-born, the elves, at least respected her creations.

Today there would be a special visitor. Many dwarves had passed by the forge of Aulë, giving respect for the Valar that had created them. Today, was the last of the line of Durin, though Durin would continue to be reincarnated. After the Battle of Five Armies the last of the line of Durin was to come to his forge.

The three dwarves looked at the large door that stood before them. Hesitantly the oldest knocked, waiting for a reply. Yavanna opened the door, greeting them in her traditional long green robes and a smile plastered on her face.

"You have come." Yavanna greeted. She attempted to be cheerful at the descendants of her husband's first child. "Aulë awaits beyond, follow."

They followed her down the hall towards the forge of their creator. There Aulë continuously worked, honing his craft as finely as possible.

"Aulë, your children have come." Yavanna stated attempting to raise her voice above the sounds of his hammer. He raised his eyes to see the last three dwarves before him, and a smile spread across his face.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, with nephews Filí and Kilí." He smiled. "Welcome to my halls."

Filí and Kilí stared in awe with their mouths agape, while Thorin acted appropriately before their creator by bowing. Aulë continued to smile at the young dwarves, it was not often that he received a reaction like they were giving him.

"Your ancestors and kinsman are waiting beyond those doors." He stated, pointing with his hammer. "First, I believe that you might have questions for me."

Yavanna rolled her eyes. He loved indulging his creations too much. Wasn't giving the children life and freedom enough? Why did their questions have to be answered?

"Mahal," Thorin began, "what of my company?"

"You shall see them here soon, and some shall continue onwards." He answered simply.

"And Erebor?" he asked hesitantly.

"Erebor is no longer your concern." He said sternly. "You knew that greed was the downfall of your grandfather, yet you continued to allow it consume you once Erebor was yours. Were you any better than Smaug?"

Thorin looked disdainfully upon his creator. "I was created as you saw fit, Mahal." Yavanna outwardly laughed at his answer, unable to contain herself.

"A wise point, Casári." Yavanna laughed while Aulë grimaced. "He acts as you made them, a detriment in character that was an oversight of their creator. If you had waited for Ilúvatar's instruction instead of your own hubris in your skill then this oversight might have been rectified, and maybe avoid altogether."

"Yavanna, must we go into the comparison of creations again. For last I remembered, my were superior to yours despite my waiting." He said angrily. Her eyes darkened and angrily walked from the room. Aulë rubbed his temple in worry. "I will undoubtedly recompensate for that later."

"What now?" Fíli asked his creator, finally finding his voice. Aulë smiled down upon him.

"You may continue onwards, Fíli and Kíli. Your journey has ended." He said smiling, and then turned onto Thorin. "Your journey has not yet ended, for I am sure that you expected. You may wait here with your kinsmen, but there will be other journeys for you. My children are in need of your guidance."

With that, he ushered them to the hall were the rest of their dwarf brethren were waiting.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Like I said, super quick, not really edited, just my thoughts as they came kinda. Hope you liked it, and thank you very much for reading. :)


End file.
